


When You Fall (Get up and Try Again)

by DaysPastHell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Goodish Slytherins, Hufflepuff OC, Lily had a brother, ceilac disease, get me some of that ceilac disease repensentation, harry is adopted, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: Daniel Evans has wasted 13 years of his life with an over-inflated sense of guilt, shame, and self-hatred. His biggest regret was abandoning his orphaned nephew to his sister, but now, it's time to fix all of his mistakes. Which includes becoming his nephew's guardian and professor, as well as protecting Harry from binding contracts, deadly trials, and from Harry himself.As his beloved, late sister always told him "When you fall down, get up and try again." This is Daniel, getting up from rock bottom, dusting off his cowardice, and trying again. Maybe this time, he'll get it right.*******************All of my Harry Potter fics are on Hiatus. I'm gonna be working on other fics for now.*******************





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel lay amongst his artwork, open paints, and used water cups tiredly. An empty bottle of scotch lay a few feet away on its side, and his stomach actively protested the contents despite it being hours since he drank. He normally didn’t drink, especially stuff that was an actual poison to his digestive system; however, it was her son’s birthday and Daniel was wallowing in grief. He didn’t regret drinking that instead of a potato alcohol that wouldn’t tear at his intestines like the grain alcohol does. He deserved the pain. Daniel stared listlessly at the ceiling of his studio apartment. She must hate him for being such a coward. Thirteen years, and he’d kept himself from seeing her son because of a misplaced sense of guilt. For a few seconds, he closed his eyes, knowing what he must do.

 

He had to fix this.

 

Daniel lifted himself, picking up his wand from the floor and waving it. He frowned when nothing happened, then ran his free hand down his face in light of his stupidity. He threw the, now identified, paintbrush over his shoulder and picked up his rosewood wand. This time, he waved it, the mess vanished. Only his artwork remained. He could never throw away his paintings. _She_ , before her death, had kept every piece he tried to get rid of.

 

 _“Someday, you’ll look at these for inspiration. Plus,_ I _like it. They’re beautiful, let me keep them if you don’t want them.”_

 

He sighed, standing up. Daniel tapped each painting with a soft incantation. They all were sent to his vault that was full of these such items. He stumbled over to the bathroom, where he leaned against the wall to settle his stomach. He did a complex wand motion with another incantation. Sobriety charm. It did nothing for the pain and stomach, but it cleared his mind. Daniel propped himself against his sink, locking his elbows. Once his mind was clear, he looked into the mirror. He rarely did, but he needed the reminder.

 

Daniel looked a lot like her. His hair was a mess, and longer than normal, and he’d let himself go. Eating had been the furthest from his mind, a usual occurrence when he’s in the mode. His face was scruffy and a quick scowled charm got rid of the hair on his face. With that gone, Daniel could see his sister in his face. Their shared bright, auburn hair and vivid green eyes. He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the mirror.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

===================================================

 

Daniel stood in front of the pristine house, unable to bring his hand up to knock. He’d cleaned up; taken a shower, changed, and taken his medication. His left hand held a box and a gift bag on top, leaving his right hand free to knock. After a moment of staring, Daniel banished the nerves as best he could and knocked soundly on the door. There was a noise inside of someone making their way to the door and it swung open. A woman stood in the doorway, with a pinched face and sickly thin form.

 

“Hello, Tuney!” Daniel said cheerfully.

 

The door slammed in his face. He just knocked again. This time, the door opened and she scowled at him.

 

“Go away, Daniel.” She hissed.

 

“Oh, c’mon, it’s been over a decade, didn’t you miss me?” Daniel asked. “Besides, I’m here to see my nephew for his birthday.”

 

“Why now?” Petunia asked, crossing her arms. “In thirteen years, you never visited. You never wrote or called, you left him in our care. _You_ should have taken the boy in.”

 

“I was alone, Tuney. I was too young to care for a baby, I couldn’t possibly take care of him if I couldn’t even take care of myself! I was still in school, even!” Daniel said, losing his false cheer. “You expected me to take care of him when I was sixteen?”

 

“So, what? You didn’t even come by to see him until now? _Why?”_ She shrugged off his excuses, and glared at him harsher. Daniel looked down, chastised.

 

“I have no excuse aside from my own cowardice. But I’m here now, and I want to make it up to him.” Daniel said, honestly. Petunia huffed, looking him up and down.

 

“You want to make it up to him? Then take him.” Petunia snapped. “We want rid of him. We never wanted the brat.”

 

Daniel gaped at his sister. “P-Petunia --”

 

“Boy! Get down here!” She hollered, surprisingly loud for such a frail looking woman. “Bring your things!”

 

“Petunia, You can’t mean --” Daniel started again, confused.

 

“Oh yes I can. The boy is a freak, just like you and her.” Petunia snapped, turning. She fumbled with the cupboard under the stairs, unlocking it of all things as she spoke. “He was dumped on to us with no question as to what we wanted. If not for that man, we would’ve left him at an orphanage. He’s an ungrateful, mess of a boy.”

 

She flung the door open finally, and lugged out a trunk that she dragged over to Daniel. The man just stared at her, in shock and confusion. Before Daniel could say anything, a boy came rushing down the stairs looking as confused as him. Recognition hit Daniel immediately. It was a little James Potter with the green eyes and face shape of his dead sister.

 

“Aunt Petunia? What’s going on?” The boy, Harry, asked. He had a muggle pack slung over his shoulder and an cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside.

 

“We’re finally getting rid of you.” She said, curtly. Petunia pulled Harry by his arm and shoved him out the door. Then, she slammed the door. Daniel heard the click of a muggle lock.

 

The pair stood on the porch in shock silence for a moment. Daniel shook it off and held the box towards his nephew.

 

“H-happy birthday?” He said.

 

===================================================

 

The box lay open on the picnic table, the half-eaten cake inside. Harry had eaten silently, possibly still confused as to what was going on. Daniel banished the forks and plates he’d summoned and started to close the cake. In the short notice that he’d gotten it, it was from a muggle bakery. The gift sat to the side, still unopened and Harry’s things were at the boy's feet. Daniel could understand keeping them close to himself. It was all the boy owned.

 

“Who are you, exactly?” Harry finally spoke up. Daniel felt stupid.

 

“I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I really am a ditz, jeez.” Daniel laughed nervously. He cleared his throat. “I’m your mom’s brother, Daniel.”

 

“Why haven’t I heard of you?” Harry asked immediately, eyeing Daniel suspiciously. Daniel frowned in confusion -- he’ll be doing that a lot, he bet.

 

“N-no one’s mentioned me?” Daniel asked, hurt. He looked down, shrugging. “To be fair, not everyone who knew Lils knew me. I’m -- was five years younger than Lily. I didn’t really make myself known, so I guess people just forgot about me.”

 

Harry was quiet, thinking. “Where’ve you been?”

 

“Well, I was sixteen when Lily, Lily died. I was going to Hogwarts and completed my seventh year. When I was given an opportunity to work in muggle New York, I took it.” Daniel said, “I don’t have an excuse, I know that. I shouldn’t have been so selfish, but I want to work to make up for lost time. I thought I’d come by and see you then...”

 

“So, what now?” Harry asked. “You can just take me to my friend’s place, he’s had me over during the holidays before.”

 

“I’m not just going to abandon you, Petunia put you in my care. Honestly, if I hadn’t been underage, I should’ve been the one to take you from the start.” Daniel said, looking up. He caught Harry’s eyes. “I know you don’t know me at all, but I know I can take care of you. I’m not Petunia, I won’t brush you off.”

 

“Then, what?” Harry said, quietly. His owl hooted curiously and he put a hand on her cage, quieting her. “Will we be going to America, then? Will I be able to go back to Hogwarts?”

 

“Actually,” Daniel started, smiling genuinely. “Every year, I’ve been getting a job offer here in the UK, and I think it’s time I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

Aberforth was a really good friend, Daniel decided as he looked around his house in surprise. It appeared that the man had kept the house in good shape despite the fact that Daniel might have never come back. Straight ahead of the front door was the staircase to the second floor. To the left of the door was the kitchen and dining room and the living room was to the right. Behind the staircase was a small library and a bathroom. On the second floor, Daniel’s bedroom, the master bed, was directly to the right with an ensuite. Harry’s, across from Daniels, had a connecting ensuite to the guest room next to Harry’s room. Daniel’s art studio was in the room next to the master bed. The yard wasn’t huge, as the house was in the middle of Hogsmeade next to Boar’s Head. The backyard was only slightly bigger, where the carefully minded garden was. Aberforth had been using Daniel’s garden as well as taking care of it. Looking at the house, Daniel resolved himself to compensate Aberforth. It was more than Daniel had ever expected the other man to do.

 

“Your bedroom is on the first door on the left on the second floor,” Daniel told Harry, stepping aside to let the boy through. “My room is across from yours and my studio is next to it. You can go inside, but please don’t touch anything. All I expect you to do, chore-wise, is keep your room clean and wash your dishes.”

 

Harry nodded, not saying anything. He was looking around, taking his surroundings in. Daniel felt a little self-conscious; he’d chosen simple cream wallpaper and contrasting dark wooden floors. Most of the house was empty since he hadn’t unpacked from New York yet. Daniel started for the kitchen, pulling out a tiny set of boxes from his jacket. He carefully selected the ones labeled kitchen and placed them on the kitchen island. Putting the others back in his pocket, Daniel cast the counter charm to enlarge his kitchenware. Another spell sent the items to their places.

 

“I can help you decorate your room if you want to,” Daniel said over his shoulder, concentrating on his spell. “Once we have most of this unpacked, we’ll go to Three Broomsticks for dinner. I’ll cook most nights, but Rosmerta knows my diet so tonight will be fine.”

 

“What diet is that?” Harry asked, stepping the kitchen. He sounded curious as he looked around. The kitchen had a similar theme to the rest of the house, with a large window facing the street. 

 

“I have celiac disease, I can’t eat certain things or else my intestines get messed up,” Daniel explained. “Things made with wheat flour or gluten are completely out. I won’t make you go on the same diet, but I do have substitutes.” 

 

“Oh.” Harry frowned. Daniel ended the spell as the last of the kitchenware put itself away.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been dealing with this my whole life and I doubt you’d develop any sensitivity to gluten. Your mother never had a problem with it.” Daniel said, smiling at Harry. “How about you, any allergies or dietary concerns I should know about? I know quite a few vegetarian recipes.”

 

“No, I don’t have any. I don’t think I’m allergic to anything.” Harry said, sitting at the island. Daniel sat as well, pulling the boxes out again to sort. 

 

“What are your favorite foods? Any that you don’t like?” Daniel asked, barely looking up from his sorting. “I make most things from scratch, and I wouldn’t mind making some of your favorites every now and then.”

 

Harry was quiet for a moment, and Daniel made no move to rush his nephew. They hadn’t talked about life with Petunia, but Daniel had picked some things up from Harry’s little habits. He had no doubt that Harry wasn’t used to kind adults. “I like . . . treacle tart and butterbeer.”

 

“That was your father's favorite too,” Daniel noted, with a sad smile. His fingers paused as he got lost in thought for a moment. James and he weren’t close, but he treated Lily okay. Shaking his head to draw himself from his thoughts, Daniel picked up a living room box and put it in its pile. “Sorry. I know that recipe, it’s a fun thing to make. I have a habit of steaming broccoli and Brussel sprouts as sides, do you have an aversion to them? Or any other vegetables?”

 

“No, not really,” Harry said, his voice quiet. Daniel mentally kicked himself for mention James. His nephew probably didn’t want him to bring up things like that so casually. 

 

“We’ll be doing some errands tomorrow. Some school shopping for the both of us, a trip to Gringotts, and some grocery shopping.” Daniel said, looking up from the now sorted boxes. “It’s been a while since I’ve worn robes, maybe Albus will let me deviate from the dress code.”

 

“Are you taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Harry asked and Daniel snorted, shaking his head.

 

“I was the worst at defense. Nah, I’m replacing Sybil. About time too, she’s not as well versed in Divination. I swear if that woman didn’t have the rare vision…” Daniel said, smirking. “Did you take her class?”

 

“Yeah, and she ‘predicted’ my death all year,” Harry said. Daniel was relieved to note that the boy way relaxing a little, then the words registered.

 

“She did what?” Daniel asked, baffled. “How did she do that?”

 

“Tea leaves, she claims she saw the Grimm,” Harry said and his guardian shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Death by tea leaves, that’s a new one,” Daniel muttered. Louder, he continued, “Tea leaves are the most unreliable form of divination, aside from crystal balls. Only certain seers can read tea leaves correctly, and not by some book. It’s instinctual. And, well, you’ll get the lecture in Divination, presuming you’ll still take the class?”

 

“I signed up for the easy pass,” Harry admitted shrugging. 

 

“Really, now?” Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow. A smile took the severity of the words. “Harry, if you ever have problems in class, you can ask me for help. There’s more than just passing the year, but if we want to eat dinner before it gets late, we should start unpacking. We’ll finish this later.”

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

“Please welcome Daniel Evans as the new Divinations Professor. Sybil has retired to take care of her ailing mother.” Albus announced. Daniel rolled his eyes at the fib; Albus knew Sybil was a terrible teacher. “This year we also welcome Alastor Moody as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, alas he wasn’t able to make it to this meeting. Our next Announcement is in regards to the Triwizard Tournament taking place here this year. With a referral from our new Divinations Professor, The American School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ilvermorny, has accepted the invitation to partake in place of Durmstrang. Headmistress Yvonne West will be arriving, as planned, on the week of Halloween with her seventh years who wish to participate.”

 

“Why has Durmstrang withdrawn?” Pomona Sprout piped up, curiously. 

 

“Headmaster Igor Karkaroff has gone missing as of last month. In the light of this incident, Durmstrang has thought it wise not to participate. The acting Headmaster believes that there is too much going on at their school for any professors to be gone.” Albus explained. “Beauxbatons hasn’t changed their status and will be arriving when Ilvermorny does. Now, are there any other concerns that the staff would like to bring up?”

 

Flitwick started speaking about arrangements with this year's prefects and head boy and girl, moving the meeting onward.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“How has Harry been, Daniel?” Minerva asked, lifting her teacup to sip.

 

“It’s been reasonably awkward. He didn’t even know I existed.” Daniel said with a frown. He sat down his own teacup to pick up an apple slice instead. “I’m starting to miss American coffee.”

 

“I heard you’ve done well for yourself in Muggle New York.” She commented, smiling. “Your work has appeared in many galleries, well done.”

 

“Thanks,” Daniel said, halfheartedly. The thirteen years Daniel spent away had been chock full of art and Daniel was never satisfied with how the pieces turned out. Something was always missing, but he couldn’t figure it out. The buyers didn’t have the same feeling, much to Daniel’s distaste.

 

“Have you done any since you’ve gotten back?” Severus asked, drawing Daniel’s attention. The man had been quiet in the start of the after-meeting tea that Minerva invited the both of them to. Out of all of Lily’s friends, Severus was the only one to ever take interest in Daniel. When his sister and Severus had their falling out, Daniel remained resolutely neutral. In his eyes, they were both in the wrong.

 

“No, not yet. I’ve been trying to get to know Harry. I might though, my fingers have been itching for the brush.” Daniel admitted, returning to his tea. He didn’t drink from it, frowning at the tea leaves lurking at the bottom of the amber liquid. In the back of his mind, he remembered his conversation with Harry. 

 

“Is it a vision?” Minerva asked, setting down her own cup in concern. Her words snapped Daniel out of his daze and he sighed, setting his cup back down. 

 

“Seems like it, I’ve been going into those dazes again. Minerva,” Daniel up looked at her pleadingly. “Would you mind watching Harry tomorrow? I don’t want to worry him, and you know what I’m like when I’m in a vision.”

 

“Not at all, Daniel. I believe Harry wouldn’t mind flying for a while and sitting with me.” Minerva said, smiling gently at him. “You should tell him why, however. He should know about them, in case you fall into one without warning again.”

 

Daniel shuddered at the memory. When he had his first vision, he’d been in the Room of Requirement and painting. It was a particularly long one since he’d been subconsciously fighting it. No one had seen him for three days and when he finally made his way out he was sent directly to the Hospital Wing.

 

“I will, thank you,” Daniel promised, nodding. Minerva turned to Severus, a crease between her brows. 

 

“If you’re not working on any major projects, can you check on Daniel to make sure he is fed? And see if it’s a long one so I know whether or not to have Harry stay the night in Gryffindor Tower?” She asked. Severus nodded.

 

“Enough about me, how have things been at Hogwarts since I’ve been gone?” Daniel asked, reaching for another apple slice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter as much. neither do I like the next chapter (that's almost done) maybe someday I'll rewrite it? Also, I made Daniel celiac because there's not enough representation. I have gluten intolerance, that may very well be celiac disease, and I thought it would be kinda cool to have a character with similar problems.
> 
> ALSO, ILVERMORNY yeah, so i didn't want this to be like most 4th year rewrites. I'm changing some things and keeping others the same. As this is all in Daniels pov, I won't have *too* much on the people from Ilvermorny (but i do have a fic in the works about an au 4th year with Ilvermorny but its in the americans pov. its gonna take a while to make the oc and plan shit, but i'll let ya'll know before i post it.)


End file.
